


Leaf with the wind

by DawnFireFly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnFireFly/pseuds/DawnFireFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way to warn Konoha of an approaching attack, Kotetsu and Genma are separated from each other. Can the injured Kotetsu elude his pursuers? Will help come in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I´ve read this over and thought I really need to correct some sentences. So here you go. :)

High up in the treetops the wind rustled gently through the leaves. The sun was shining from the sky and the birds were chirping. But the tranquility was disturbed when two figures jumped from branch to branch. Kotetsu and Genma raced through the forest at full speed. They were in a hurry to reach Konohagakure before their persecutors.

"Did we lose them?" Genma looked around skeptically.Kotetsu also took a close look at the surroundings. No one was in sight, but that didn't mean nobody was there.

Suddenly a whirr filled the air. Both Ninja speed up,  but the noise became louder and louder and a crash and hissing filled the air, like in a hurricane. Then countless rotating bars shot out between the branches. Genma could block some with a Kunai, but there were too many and both had to take hard hits. Suddenly one rod caught Kotetsu s legs just as he was aiming for the next tree. He crashed against the branch at full speed. For a few seconds his world turned black. When the sharp pain brought him back to reality, he found himself on the forest floor.

Genma turned back and pulled out a Kunai. He lost sight of Kotetsu for a moment. But then he spotted him a few meters away as he writhed on the ground. He rushed to him and kept the direction from which the attack came in sight, but he couldn't spot the attacker.

"Kotetsu! Are you all right?" Genma looked concerned down to his comrade. Kotetsu bend over his legs and pressed out a no. His hands were still shaking from the shock of the impact as he clutched his leg. He groaned as Genma griped his leg, to examine it. Genma noticed that the left shinbone was at a slightly different angle than it should have been. "It's broken." Genma bit down on his Senbon.

 

He looked once more into the surroundings, but in the undergrowth was nothing to see. Then he knelt down beside Kotetsu.  
"Does your neck hurt? Move your toes", he then ordered. Kotetsu wiggled somewhat with the toes, wincing. "Good."  
He took Kotetsu's left leg and raised it slightly to palpate his ankle. Kotetsu wanted to straighten up but flinched.  


 

"Stay down!" Ordered Genma again. Then he took his right leg in his hands. he ankle was even more swollen than the left. Kotetsu´s breath caught and Genma´s Senbon changed sides. "This doesn´t look good."

 

"You don't -cough- happen to master the Shousen no Jutsu?" Asked Kotetsu breathless and forced a grin. Genma shook his head and put a comforting hand on Kotetsu´s shoulder. "No, but I still have some pills. But first we have to find cover!"  


 

He took Kotetsu's upper arm and pulled him up. Kotetsu cried out, but Genma lifted him across his shoulder and ran. Now it didn't seem like there was any danger lurking between the trees. They didn't seem to be observed either, the attack was most likely a ranged attack.

 

Genma discover a niche in the underground between the enormous roots of the trees. A root covered an entrance underneath the tree, where they squeezed into it.

 

He sat Kotetsu carefully down and laid him on the cool forest floor. He let himself manhandled, but remained stiff. Genma took the pills out of a pocket in his vest and passed them on. Then he took off Kotetsu's shoes because his ankle was already very swollen.   
Kotetsu stared at the pills silently, then looked up. "You have to go now, Genma."

 

"Huh?"  
"You have to warn the village. We must do our duty, no matter what! "  
"You want me to leave you here alone? You know what they'll do if they find you."  
Kotetsu nodded, but nothing shook at his decision."I'd rather die than have them reach the village and turn their plan into action."  
Genma looked at him for a few moments. But then he nodded

"Izumo will kill me if anything happens to you. … but you're right."  
"If they find me at all, I've got a few tricks too. Don't worry about it." Don´t worry", grinned Kotetsu.  
"Alright. I'll be back with help." Promised Genma and disappeared into the undergrowth.

 

Kotetsu leaned his head against the wall and breathed deeply. Then he swallowed one of the pills. His legs hurt like hell and he hoped that the medicine would work quickly. He systematically looked at his equipment, but there wasn't much left and most of his chakra was used up. His chances were pretty slim if he was discovered.

  
Slowly the pain medication began to work. For a wonderful moment when the drug took over completely, he fell asleep. A crackling branch tore him up scared. His heart began to race and he realized that it could not possibly be Genma. Kotetsu held his breath, hoping that his pursuers die not discovered him in his hiding place. Quietly, he began to give the first hand signals.

  
Then a wild demon mask with a red mane appeared in the cave opening.


	2. Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints for misspellings or grammatical errors are welcome . Enjoy!

When the man with the mask recognized Kotetsu, he laughed derisively.  
  
"So who's hiding out there?" As he took a step forward, Kotetsu closed the last handsign and disappeared in a cloud.

"I will not let you thwart our plans!" cried the mask angrily. In a flash he stood over Kotetsu, who had teleported only a few meters behind a tree. He raised his staff and jumped on Kotetsu. He was able to fend off the first blow with a Kunai, but the hit shook him to the bone and he doubled over in pain. The attacker used this moment of inattention and kicked Kotetsus Kunai out of his hand.

"So I did catch you before." You could clearly hear his grin behind the mask. Kotetsu was bent forward and panting on the wet ground. The man grabbed him roughly by the arm and dragged him into the open.  
There were two of the pursuers and looked surprised at their leader who dragged a the screaming man with him. He threw Kotetsu finally before their feet.

"Look who I found there! Now is only one missing!""Look who I found! There's only one missing now!"  
  
"So you did get one with the staff, didn't you?" Noticed the mask with the long green hair as he looked at Kotetsu's legs.  
  
"Well, we could do this the hard way and the other hard way. Where's your comrade?" To support his threat, he drilled one end of the rod into Kotetsu's left leg.  A stifled gasp was the only sound from him and silence on the question.

  
"Suit yourself!" The mask kicked Kotetsu in the side, hard. Followed by a blow with the heavy stick on his back. Kotetsu cried out. He was pressed flat onto the muddy floor.

 

\------

 

Genma jumped from tree to tree with a bad feeling in his gut. Maybe I shouldn’t have left him alone...

The big gate was not far off. The wind picked up and the rumble of thunder grew louder. Genma reached the main gate and ran through to the main building. He wanted to Tsunade.

His arrival did not go unnoticed. As Genma shot through the gate Izumo lifted his head. He had once again watch, only now without his partner and best friend which made it even more boring. He noticed that Genma was alone and evidently in a hurry. Something must have happened.

 

\-----

 

The first raindrops fell from the sky. The men standing above a figure on the ground didn't notice. One of them stepped on the leg of the fallen man and he cried out. His body was covered with bruises and cuts.

Slowly the men got angry that he didn't tell them anything. The rain was getting stronger.

The leader lashed out again and kicked Kotetsu violently in the chest. Some ribs splintered. Kotetsu's cry ends in a sob. The leader had cast aside his mask. He knelt down to Kotetsu.

He grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back so he could look him in the eye. Blood ran from Kotetsu's mouth and one eye was swollen shut. "So, I'm asking you for the very last time. Where's your buddy and what were you doing there?" Kotetsu pressed his lips together and glared all he was worth.

"We aren´t get nothing from him." snarled one of the men.

He stood up and pressed Kotetsu with one foot into the small of his back in the muddy forest floor. He couldn't fight back like that.  
  


"His partner will probably come back sooner or later. We'll wait this long." He said finally. He got up and the three moved away from Kotetsu.

He wasn´t even aware that they had left him alone.

 

\------

 

Anbu had noticed Genma and after a short explanation brought him directly to Tsunade.

"What happened Genma? And where is your teampartner ", Tsunade asked when she saw the out of breath and wet Jounin. "The mission... was... a farce..." he gasped.

"What?! Report!"

"They want to attack Konoha and I had to leave Kotetsu behind..." it gushed out of the Jounin. Agitated his Senbon changed sides and stung his lips bloody.

"Calm down and explain to me exactly what happened!", Tsunade ordered.

 

\------

 

_Cold. So cold..._

The wet and muddy underground chilled him further and the rain soaked him to the skin. What happened around him disappeared more and more into the background. There was just the hot pain in his whole body and the biting cold that froze his blood.

It became darker and Kotetsu did not know whether it was the night or the impending fainting. The good was: he no longer felt the pain in his legs so strong. He wanted to surrender to this soothing darkness, but then he noticed how the fire flared up again in his legs and kept him awake.

 

It seemed to him as if many hours had passed when he felt a heavy hand on his back.

\-------

Immediately Tsunade called a team of Medinin and Ninja together. She sent the Medinin's, Genma and Asuma to rescue Kotetsu. The rest she sent to prevent the gang attacking the village. The team led by Genma heard nothing of Tsunade's plans because they went immediately on their way.

Genma led the troop. However, it took some time to find the way back, as it was already dark and the rain had not abated. Finally they reached the cave entrance. He ran in but rushed out again.

"What is it?", asked Asuma.

"He's not there!" bites Genma, "they must have caught him!"

They started to search after any signs of Kotetsu.

"Here!" Suddenly shouted one of the Medinin and pointed at the ground.

"Drag marks", Asuma stated firmly.

"Damn", Genma took off running.

Not too far away he saw a lifeless form lying on the ground. In an instant Genma was on his side, with Asuma close to his back. The Medinins initially remained in coverage. Genma put his hand gently on Kotetsu's back.He was completely soaked and freezing cold. Suddenly Kunais flew towards them, but they were able to ward them off in time.

The three attackers jumped out of the bushes and attacked. Asuma and Genma were involved in combat and were drawn away from Kotetsu.

The leader approached Kotetsu and said,"You have done your job. Now we don't need you anymore." So he lifted his iron rod over his head and threw it down.

Metal struck on metal and sparks flew. One of the medinins had thrown himself between him and the blue-haired, but he was not the only one. Genma stood next to him and held a knife to the leader's neck.  
  
"Don't you dare touch him, and I'll kill you!" Genma's eyes were deadly.

Kotetsu still lay motionless nevertheless, he recognized some figures with green waistcoats and others with white suits.  
  
"Was that you?" Genma asked threateningly.

"He did not speak, so we had to resort to other measures. It was quite amusing!" he laughed. Genma looked at the motionless body on the ground. They had seriously injured his partner and caused him pain for fun.  
  


With a cry of rage, Genma lunged at him.


	3. Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the next. Commis are appreciated :) Enjoy !

 

Genma had finally managed to defeat the leader and straightened. Sneering, he wiped the blood from his Kunai.

  
He saw across a few yards to his comrades. Asuma knelt over Kotetsu. He immediately jumped over to him. Carefully Asuma turned Kotetsu on his back and took his head in his arms. Kotetsu felt the shift and opened his eyes a crack wide. He saw blurry figures and believed to hear the voice of Genma.

  
Asuma put a hand on Kotetsus forehead; his headband lay a few meters away in a puddle. "He´s burning up" Said Asuma.

  
"Kotetsu! Do you hear me? "asked Genma. Kotetsu did not respond. He heard something, but could not understand anything of it. Then  felt the young Medinin, named Ren on his neck for a pulse. The second Medinin, Mako began to examine his body.  
"They battered him alright," said Mako to no one in particular. Then he pressed a little harder on the broken ribs.

  
Immediately the intense pain and with it the memory of the kicks was back. The darkness inside him has now filled with terror.  
Kotetsu groaned and pushed Asuma and the Medinin off him. They had startled away from him. Kotetsu rolled slightly to the side, with his strength already at its end. Breathing shallow gasps and his eyes wide but unfocused.

  
"What has he?" Asked Asuma shocked.

  
"A panic attack." Makos sober analysis.

  
"Kotetsu, relax. Take a deep breath" tried Ren and fasting him by the shoulder, but Kotetsu hit his arm away.

  
"Let him more space," ordered Mako. But that did not seem to help. Kotetsu could not calm down. Then Mako decided grimly: "Ren, prepare a sedative."  
"But, that's not too risky in his condition? He could collapse"

  
"If he does not let us close to him, we can not help him and he has to get out from the cold, he could go into shock!"

  
"Wait!" Said Genma, "I´ll try!"

  
Genma stood up and sat down next to Kotetsu.

"Kotetsu, do you hear me? I'm back ", he said urgently, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kotetsu flinched.

Who…? What?

The pain burned trough his whole body and clouded his perception.

  
Kotetsu was to weak to fight Genma as he pulled him in and layed his head in his arm, like a child.

"Shh ... easy. It's alright," said Genma and saw Kotetsu in the eye "breathe deeply."  
Kotetsu's eyes were clear, as snapped by air. He recognized the voice of Genma and saw his wet face. "G…Gen..."

  
"It's over," said Genma firmly, "Asuma and two Medinins are also there. They want to help you, so stay calm, okay? "Kotetsu glanced toward the three, then nodded. Now his eyes were again a bit murky, but he was awake. The two Medinin's slowly came over to them.

  
"We need to stabilize him and get him out of the rain," said Mako to Ren and to Kotetsu: "I'm going to take a look of your legs. I'll be careful, okay?" He put his hands on the right thigh, and drove down to the ankle. His muscles were quivering. Kotetsu tensed. Then the hands of the Medinin lit up green. Meanwhile Ren tried to assess Kotetsus ribs.

  
Genma held Kotetsu still in his arms and gave him a sense of security. But he began to feel strange in itself. Kind of detached.

  
"It ... cold ..." he groaned, so only Genma understood. Immediately Genma grabbed him a little harder and put his hand on Kotetsu's forehead. He was very warm.

  
"Hey, I think he has a fever," he said alarmed.

  
"We have to get going!" said Mako. They quickly laid Kotetsu as carefully as possible on a stretcher and wrapped him a blanket. Mako and Ren carried the stretcher ,while Genma and Asuma secured the environment.  
  
The rain subsided slowly. The group took longer to reach the main gate, as they had to keep Kotetsu stable and therefore took breaks. When they had reached the gate it was pitch black and Izumo was waiting for them.  
"Asuma, go to Hokage-sama and let her know that we are here!" Commanded Genma. Asuma disappeared on the roofs.  
Genma stood in Izumo way and didn´t let him to his partner.

 

"What is with him?" Asked Izumo concerned.

  
"We were attacked "

  
"What? How so? What happened?"

  
"In an attack of our pursuers he was seriously injured and they caught him."

  
"And where were you?" Izumo asked upset, "Why didn´t  you defend him?"

  
"I needed  to warn the village from their attack!" was Genmas angry answer, "He wanted it so! Shall we now discuss further or go to the hospital? It doesn´t look to  good for Kotetsu! "

  
Izumo lowered his head.

"Come on" Said Genma conciliatory and led him away. He knew that Izumo and Kotetsu were partners and sandbox friends. It´s only understandable if he's worried.

  
The Medinins arrived in the infirmary. They were already expected by Asuma and Tsunade. There were no visitors at this late hour. Only a few curious nurses who completed their work, looked at the newcomers who came skidding to a halt. The Medinins were slightly out of breath.

  
"Come in here," said Tsunade and went to stand in a treatment room. There already waited a doctors team for them.  
"Report!" Tsunade finally ordered. Mako breathed deeply before he started: "Several broken ribs, left leg fracture, both sprained ankle (if not broken), most likely internal injuries, craniocerebral trauma can not be excluded ..."

  
"On site he fell into a state of shock, suggesting a psychological trauma." Ren continued, "At the beginning the patients body temperature increased dramatically, but on the way it fell below normal range. It fluctuated constantly, we struggled to keep it stable- "

 

While they reported the assistants  lifted the, wrapped in a now wet blanket Kotetsu on the treatment table. Asuma stood against a wall and was quite shocked.

  
"-and all over the body bruises and cuts."

  
"Okay." said Tsunade, a little shocked at the brutality of the attacker. "Asuma would you please wait outside, Genma and Izumo will arrive at any moment too."

  
"Of course." Replied the person addressed, and went out.

  
He just closed the door behind him when already Izumo came stormed at him, followed by Genma.

  
"How is Kotetsu?"

   
"I'm not a doctor, but he has quite serious injuries. That’s all I know." Answers Asuma slowly.

 

Immediately saw Genma the images when they found him lifeless on the ground;  trembling  in his arms. Therefore, he could well imagine how bad it was. He wanted to calm Izumo: "We have Tsunade! She's the best in their field! "

  
He took a few steps towards Izumo to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, but suddenly he got dizzy and swayed slightly. Asuma noticed it, but when Genmas hand landed surly on Izumos shoulder, he was back to normal.

 

They sat on the benches that lined the walls and waited.

 


	4. Episodes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought : Today is the day :)

"You can go to rest," Tsunade said to the two Medinins. They looked at each other and with a nod "We would like to stay and help." Tsunade looked for a moment critical but relented. Two assistants and the doctor wound just Kotetsu carefully out of the blanket and bared his wounds. Medinin Ren went to the head end and oversaw Kotetsus state.

"His pulse is weak."

Tsunade and an assistant cut the pants, took off his vest and cut the shirt off. When he put his hands on the bare skin, he felt the heat: "he is burning up!”

  
\-----

  
Kotetsu slowly came back to the surface. He felt the heat rising in his body. Swelling on and dragging him into consciousness. He was hot and getting hotter and it would not stop. Then he felt hands. They were intently in their search. Then his focus turned back to his ribs and legs. Kotetsu was not certain what to do or what happened.

  
\-----

  
He moaned softly and stirred. Everyone immediately stopped. Ren leaned over Kotetsu and hold his head in his hands. "Kotetsu?"  
Kotetsu opened his eyes a bit and saw a figure above him. Gradually his eyes cleared and he recognized a Medinin.

"Is everything okay?" He asked softly.

"hrm… what?" Mumbled Kotetsu.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"... Here? ... Why ... " Ren looked up at Mako and Tsunade. Apparently he was quite beside himself. Mako shook his head.

"It's all right, you're in the hospital of Konoha. We are taking care of you." Replied Ren.

"Huh," said Kotetsu distressed, "Wait ... the mission. Genma" The heart monitor began to beep faster.

  
"It's all right. Konoha is safe." Explained Ren. There were many people in the emergency room. The pain in his body was getting worse and everything was spinning and turning out of focus.

  
"... not so good," he whispered. "Don´t worry, we are taking care of this. Don´t be frightened now, you'll only be examined "So the doctor put his hands again on Kotetsus thorax. He carefully scanned the ribs. Kotetsu winced. The physician's hands glowed green and took some of the pain away.

 

Tsunade put a hand on the right leg. "This is going to hurt Kotetsu, but it's all right"

Tsunade grabbed the foot and turned it as far as it could go. The pain was unbearable and Kotetsu cried out.  
At once the images and emotions shot through him and again he struggled with the panic that tried to overwhelm him . His eyes widened and his breathing turned shallow. He tried to push the doctor over his chest away, but he did not budge one bit. To not pull the leg Tsunade held on. He was too exhausted.

"Shh! Kotetsu, calm" Ren tried to calm him down. It didn´t help much. The assistants wanted to hold him down, but Mako held them back: "the more people here are, the more scared he gets!"

Kotetsu could no longer bear the pain and crumbled down. He tried to breathe normally again.

"That's good, you´re alright," said Ren empathetic and looked into Kotetsus eyes. Then suddenly twisted Kotetsus eyes and his body lost all power.

"Kotetsu? Kotetsu!"

Mako came closer and put his hand on Kotetsus forehead."His fever is very high."  
Tsunade cursed.

Suddenly Asuma yanked the door open shouthing: "Tsunade! Hurry!"

  
\----- Before the treatment room -----

  
Genma felt strange. He was hot and cold. Nausea and dizziness seized him. The bank on which he sat seemed to fluctuate. He couldn’t stand it any longer.

Suddenly Genma stood up and said in a weak voice: "I do not feel so good ..." He clutched at his head and then everything went black.  
Genmas legs gave away. Izumo and Asuma jumped up to catch him.

"Genma ?!" shouted Izumo, "What-?" He was breathing hard, with his head in the arms of the two. Asuma jumped up and opened the door of the treatment room to fetch Tsunade. "Tsunade! Hurry!"

"What is it?" She cried angrily, "I have no time!"

"Genma just collapsed" said Asuma seriously.

"What?" Tsunade overcame a bad feeling. That was odd, he had seemed uninjured.

"Okay, continue here and give him an infusion," she said and went outside.

  
 Izumo held Genmas head and did not know what to do. Tsunade knelt before the them. She put her hand on Genmas clammy forehead. His face was contorted in pain. "Hm. Bring him in" She finally said to Izumo. Asuma came to help him. They carried him together into the large treatment room in which also Kotetsu was treated.

  
"Put him there on the table," ordered Tsunade. The others looked on. Suddenly, the devices that were connected to Kotetsu began furiously beeping.

"Ventricular fibrillation," said the doctor.

"Shit!" Tsunade's head snapped up when she just took Genmas pulse. What's going on here?!

The doctor put his hands on Kotetsu , sending a flash through his chest. His body heaved abruptly from the table. His heart began to beat again. A nurse pulled an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. Kotetsu opened his eyes. He had no strength left to be afraid of anything or to fight back. "Kotetsu try to stay awake," said Ren insistently.

"What is this?" Wondered Tsunade.  
  
A thought occurred to her and she looked Genmas body closely over. She quickly raised arms and legs, turning them back and forth. "There!" She cried joyfully and pointed to a sectional injury on the back of the Jounin. They immediately ordered an assistant to take blood samples from Genma and Kotetsu.  
  
"I believe it is poison" She said, as the others looked at her quizzically. "The affect startet only after some time, so that Genma collapsed here and not there. We immediately need an antidote." Suddenly Kotetsu cought and gasped. Leaving a red trail down his chin.

"Internal bleeding! We need to operate immediately, "said the doctor, who had placed his green glowing hands on Kotetsus stomach.  
"Go ahead," said Tsunade. They pushed quickly the bed outside. Leaving Izumo and Asuma bewildered faces.  
  
Genma opened his eyes, awakened by the nausea and began to heave. Tsunade noticed this, rushed to him and turned him quickly to the side just in time.

  
"Can we help you with something Tsunade?" Asked Asuma. "Yes, care for Genma, he should move as little as possible! I send another Medinin ", so they ran after the other doctors and left them alone.

  
"What happened?" Moaned Genma confused as he turned onto his back. "You collapsed. One of the masked men must have used poison. Kotetsu got it too." Said Asuma. Genma groaned. After a moment, he looked around the room. "Where is Kotetsu?"

  
Izumo dropped into a chair. "He undergoes surgery." Leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees. His face he hid in his hands. Then came in a nurse. "Tsunade-sama told me to draw a blood sample and put you on an infusion, Shiranui-san."

  
She busily took various things out of the cupboards. Then she sat down on a stool and rolled up to Genma. The alcohol-soaked cotton ball felt cold on his skin. Then she pricked a needle into the soft tissue and led the blood flow into a tube. When she was finished with the sample, she put an access into the vein and hung on an IV.

"So, that's it" She said. "I bring the blood immediately to the lab"

  
\------ Inside OR ---------

  
In the OR they just transferred Kotetsu to the operating table. The lamps were turned on. The whole room was filled with noise. The Medinins and assistants consulted how they should best proceed, equipment and surgical instruments were concocted. Ren and Mako were there, but they just wanted to assist, as they were exhausted from the Mission and they didn’t wanted to make a mistake. Ren went back to the head end to monitor Kotetsu.

  
\-------------

  
Kotetsu was still awake. It seemed to him as if he could never go back to slee, ever.

His legs throbbed to the bone. His blood rushing through his body with such force that he felt each pulsation. It tormented him. He wanted back into that dark cool corner of his mind, but he felt wide awake and not capable of doing so. Or anything else.

Then there were suddenly more voices and more figures just outside his field of vision. He overcame a bad feeling. What is happening here?  
Too weak to stir, let alone to defend himselves, despair rose in him about his helplessness. He was feeling ill again and he groaned. There was a dark shape above him. He recognized the Medinin from before.

  
\-----------

  
"Kotetsu? Do you hear me?" asked Ren. Kotetsu nodded slightly and swallowed.

"Okay, so, we are here in the OR. We are the same" Ren paused as Kotetsu worked his mouth.

"I ... don´t feel ...well," he said with a choked voice. “ It’s all right. It will be over soon ," said Ren quietly.

 "Sedation is ready," said a Medinin and stood beside them. As the Medinin came with the gas mask, Kotetsu tensed up for a moment and whispered to Ren: "No ... no ..." It almost hurthim to hear his whimpers. At the same time the contempt grew over those who had done this to this ninja. Ren took the mask, the other hand he put on Kotetsus head.

"That's fine. This will help." Said Ren calmly and looked Kotetsu firmly into the eyes. "Take a deep breath"  
Slowly Kotetsu got tired and he could barely keep his eyes open. After all, his eyelids were so heavy that he simply obeyed. Then he sank deep into darkness.

\------

Genma was still sitting on the bed, fighting the nausea. He had already three times thrown up and was now very pale. He had fought with difficulty to take offhis vest.

\------

Tsunade flipped wildly in a thick book. "Damn!" She snarled, "What is it?" She had left the operating room, as the most difficult supernatants was and had come to the extensive medical library to analyze the data of the blood test. Where was the Sake when you needed it? Frustrated, she dropped the book on a pile on the floor and picked the next up.

"HA!" Tsunade shouted joyfully. But the next moment her face was quite serious.

\-------

Genma felt totally exhausted and quite dizzy.

"How long do they take?" mumbled Izumo impatiently. Two hours had past already. Asuma looked up, "It will take some time Izumo, but do not worry"  
Izumo snorted.

"Izumo. Kotetsu will make it, Tsunade is the best doctor available," said Genma huskily. He could understand how Izumo felt. But he felt much worse, there was not only the concern for Kotetsu but also guilt that he had left him there injured. He shivered involuntarily and pulled the blanket tighter around himself.

Genma felt worse and worse. _Serves me right._ Suddenly he saw flash sparks and could no longer hold up.  
As Genma groaned and fell sideways, Izumo responded immediately. His chair fell noisily, but he could catch Genma before he fell off the bed.  
Izumo put Genma flat on his back.

Asuma rushed to the button on the wall and hit it.

At the nurses' station sounded a shrill alarm.


	5. Salvation

Chapter 5: Salvation

 

Tsunade quickly rushed back into the operating room. The medinins looked up. "What are the results of the blood tests?" One of them asked. He was right next to the surgery table, he had not even looked up and continued to concentrate on his patient.  
"We have a problem," Tsunade said seriously. The medinin still did not look up when he said, "Then solve it, Tsunade! The poison cannot be that lethal, otherwise he would be already dead."

"Well, Taro. The poison is long-lasting and is intended to render the affected persons incapacitated. But the problem is rather the opposite! "

"Why? Now, please don´t tell me that you lack the required ingredients! "

"No. But the production is complicated and takes some time", the last word stressed Tsunade. Taro paused and looked at her.

"You can´t be serious” said Taro exasperated "we need the antidote quickly, otherwise he does not pull trough the OP! His immune system and his body are severely weakened!” 

Then Taro asked: "How long?"

"A few hours." Tsunade replied. Taro just shook his head and looked down at his patient.  
A nurse stepped through the door. "Tsunade-sama, the condition of Genma Shiranui has worsened."

"I'm coming," she replied.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Tsunade checked Genma's vital functions. Sighing, she looked down at him. "The poison is supposed to make the enemy incapacitated and torment him. He could even die of it, I'm not sure. " When she saw the horrified looks of Asuma and Izumo, she added: "But Kotetsu still lives and Genma came into contact with the poison a lot later "

"But what about Kotetsu?" Izumo asked.

Tsunade lowered her head. "He has to stay strong until he gets the antidote, just like Genma." She answered the question. "Until he gets the antidote? When would that be?" Asuma ground out. 

"It takes several hours to finish," she replied slowly. "And Kotetsu hasn´t got that time" Izumo concluded tonelessly and fell again into the chair. 

"Maybe."

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

They were almost finished with the operation. The internal bleeding was stopped, the ribs straightened, the shinbone worked and plastered. An attached bandage was applied to the right ankle. Only Kotetsus body temperature could not be kept stable. When the fever was too high and they cooled it, the temperature quickly fell below the normal range. His circulation also played crazy, so they had to give him a heart-strengthening remedy.

The assistant doctor was just finishing the last to close the surgery, when Kotetsu moved. She was startled and stopped in her work.

"Does the anesthetic still work?" She asked. The anesthetist examined Kotetsus reflexes.

"Impossible!" He exclaimed, “It's much too early."

"I better hurrying ," said the assistant and sat down to the last stitch.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Kotetsu opened his eyes. He looked at the ceiling blankly. The sun was shining outside. He did not understand. His sense of time was no longer there. Was sun like day or night? Even his surroundings were just a room with white walls and nothing else.  
His mind was as if surrounded by a mist, so he could not think clearly.  
He was not disturbed by the figure that pushed into his field of vision. There was a sound. He could not comprehend, like anything else. They were sounds that just flowed like that and fused with the fog, which now seemed to be getting thicker and finally turning it into darkness again.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Izumo sat on the bench in front of the operating room. After Tsunade had investigated Genma, he had gone to the surgery where Kotetsu was operated on. Asuma had stayed with Genma since he was also in a critical condition and someone should take care of him.

Izumo played with his fingers. How much time had already passed? Almost two days ago he had said goodbye to his friend, who was to go on a small exploration mission with Genma. He himself was not choosen because he was on vacation. It would be nothing dangerous, Kotetsu had said, a walk. They had not expected to meet opponents.

Soon the sun would rise.

In the evening they came to the main gate. He saw him unconscious, bloody and half-

He could not finish the thought. Tsunade is the best in her field, which pretty much included everything medical. Sill- stop with the doubts!  
He just has to make it, he must! What else could he do without him? They have always been friends and a perfectly matched couple, which did not exist twice. Without Kotetsu one half of his heart, his being and his aspiration would be missing.

Bing, made it all at once and the little light over the door to the right of Izumo extinguished. He looked up and his heartbeat was instantly speed up. The doors were opened and a bed pushed out.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Izumo sat next to the bed in the intensive care unit. The morning sun was shining, and the birds were chirping. Quietly, the equipment next to Kotetsus bed was steadily beeping on. He looked much better than a few hours ago at the main gate, but still pale and weak.  
Izumo had relaxed slowly, after staring at the monitors for hours on end, sure that nothing would change. He could only wait until his partner regained consciousness. Fortunately, Tsunade had finally given him and Genma the antidote. It was a few hours ago.

 

// Flashback //

 

Tsunade almost broke through the door as she entered the room. Izumo almost got a heart attack and fell from his chair.  
"I´ve got it!" She announced. Izumo saw in her raised fist a large syringe with a slightly bluish liquid. He stood up and watched Tsunade.

 

She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled back the bedding. Once again, Izumo could see the bandages around Kotetsu's body. She deftly disinfected his arm. Kotetsu did not feel anything about it. Slowly she pressed the remedy into the vein. 

At about half, Kotetsu made a move as to pull away. Tsunade paused and let go of the syringe. She took his hand and looked attentively into his face.  
Izumo had noticed it, too, and thought compassionately, that it was an quite awfully big syringe. He let his shoulders hang.

 

Tsunade took the syringe again and went on slower. "Um ... he will ... will he be alright?" Izumo asked softly.  
It was so quiet in the room, that his voice was loud. She did not look up when she said, "Now that he has been operated on and all his injuries have been treated, there is still a risk, even without the poison. But the poison will now be neutralized within a short time and will significantly increase his chances. We just have to keep the side effects under control."

Izumo was silent for a moment. "So, because of his injuries, there is a certain risk, which is additionally increased by the poison. And if it is neutralized his chances are better, but until then the side effects can endanger him. "Tsunade looked up briefly and nodded.

"And what are the side effects?" Izumo asked cautiously.

"There has been no detailed reporting on this issue. Probably temperature fluctuations and a feeling of discomfort ... "she shrugged. Izumo was silent again.  
The last remnant of the blue medium disappeared into Kotetsu's body and tsunade removed the cannula from his arm. For a moment she still sat thoughtfully and stared at her patient. Finally she made a sigh, covered Kotetsu again and stood up.

"I'm going to Genma now and give him the antidote. Take care of him"

"Thank you." Tsunade looked up.

"I thank you for helping him," Izumo said sincerely. Tsunade went to the door. When she opened it, she paused briefly.

"Don´t thank me too soon," she said softly. She left the room and closed the door behind her.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

"WHAT?" Genma shuddered, "This monster thing of a ...!"  
Asuma looked at the big syringe sympathetically, but also full of glee. Genma tried to get up, but he fell back into his pillow. "Do not get agitated," Tsunade said sternly.

"Urg ... I´m getting sick," Genma said with a weak feeling in the stomach. Tsunade sat on a stool and tied Genma's upper arm. "You will feel a burning sensation in the arm after some time because the antidote is thicker than your blood. This is quite normal! "And already she began, pressing the contents of the syringe into his bloodstream.

At first, Genma looked on. Slightly surprised, because nothing happened, but then after a few seconds, he felt a slight tingling at the injection site. It ran up the upper arm and began to burn. It became unpleasant and increased to painful. Genma groaned and hesitantly grabbed Tsunades arm, to stop her.

"Wait ... slower," he said softly. Tsunade paused for a moment, then continued slowly. The burning did not stop. It now ran through his entire arm and shoulder. Genma groaned and wriggled slightly under the blanket.

"It's not much anymore. Nearly done! "Tsunade tried to cheer him up. Genma whimpered softly and closed his eyes, pathetically. Asuma found it no longer so funny and happy that he did not have to go to the hospital as often as other Shinobi.

Tsunade at last finished her work here and pasted a patch over the vein. Genma breathed heavily aa beads of sweat formed on his face. "The burning will ease," she told Genma. "There may be some side effects and if it does get too bad, call a nurse. I'll come back later." Tsunade said goodbye and left the room.

There was silence in the room. Then Asuma moved and stood up. "I'm going to have a look at Izumo and Kotetsu and hear how they are doing. Are you alright?" He asked hesitantly. Genma nodded violently "Yes, right as rain, just go!"

"Okay. See you later!"

Now Genma was alone. "The burning will ease," he mimicked Tsunade. And how long will it take? I cant move my arm. He covered his aching arm with his other hand. He clenched his teeth to stifle a whimper. His breath came fast, almost panting.  
Why is everything turning? I'm dizzy ... Okay, do not panic now. Just keep breathing ... it will go away ...

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Asuma walked along the long corridor toward the intensive care unit. He stopped before the counter.

"How can I help you, sir?" Asked the young lady in the white coat that was sitting behind the counter.

"I want to visit Hagane Kotetsu."

"A moment please." She leafed through a file. "He's in room 238 in the intensive care unit. I still need your name for the visitor list please. "

"Sarutobi Asuma."

"... tobi Asuma. Thank you. You have to go left."

"Okay, thank you." Asuma turned around and pushed the large glass door, which separated the intensive care unit from the other rooms. He quickly found the room and with a knock he opened the door. Izumo raised his head.

"Asuma, hello!"

"Hello Izumo. How is he? Did he get the antidote? "

"So-so. He's got it and I think he'll be very glad he's not awake. "

"Yes, of course. Genma was not so lucky. "

"Oh. How is he?"

"Just as you get when you get a killer big syringe. I hope the side effects are not so serious. "

"I hope so too." Izumo lowered his eyes again to his comrade. "Maybe nothing happens."

Izumo and Asuma were talking and drinking coffee to keep awake. Then Asuma made his way back to Genma . He opened the door. "I'm back," he said, but Genma did not answer.

Asuma stood next to the bed and found the Jounin was asleep. Well Asuma thought. It was a hard day and the faster he got back on his feet. He sat down on the chair beside the bed. Mutely, he watched the display of the equipment next to the it. The constantly repeated beeping made him drowsy. Finally , his eyes closed and his head tipped forward.


	6. Healing

Chapter 6: Healing

 

"Asuma, hey! "

"..."

"Asuma"

The person concerned grumbled and opened his eyes sleepily. He knew gloomily that he was in a sick room and sleeping in a chair. Tired, he looked up at the clock.

"Izumo, what is it? Is it tomorrow already? "

"No. I just wanted to check something. Is Genma doing okay? "

"Genma? He was asleep when I came back and then ... "

"…you fell asleep. Izumo stepped closer to the bed. "Kotetsu has a fever. I've already told the nurse." With a glance at the machinery beside the patient’s bed, he said," Genma does not seem to be doing well, too."  
Now Asuma was awake all right. He also looked at the monitors, which showed increased heart rate and blood pressure.

"Hey, Genma! Genma ,"Asuma tried to wake his colleague.

Genma opened his eyes wide. He squinted and turned his head to Asuma. Feverish shining eyes met clear pupils.

"Are you okay?" Asuma asked urgently. Genma just stared at him, as if he had not heard him. "Let's get Tsunade. I don’t like this," Asuma turned to Izumo.

Tsunade was immediately with them, for she was still not clear about the side effects. Maybe they were more dangerous than anticipated.

"Genma, can you hear me?” She said to her patient. He turned his head in her direction. She took a flashlight out of her pocket and shone briefly into his eyes. The pupils were dilated.

"Do you know where you are?" Tsunade asked. Genma looked around and shook his head no. "What is his name?" She pointed to Asuma. Shake of the head again. Tsunade just nodded.

"What is the matter with him, Tsunade?" Izumo asked.

"He is apathetic, that is a side-effect of the serum. And he has a slight temperature, but that will go away," she said. "Let him sleep."

Asuma and Izumo relaxed.

// Flashback End //

Since then Izumo had concentrated on observing the monitors of Kotetsu, but absolutely nothing had happened.  
In a few hours it would be bright and a new day would dawn. In that time, he could make up for some sleep. So Izumo finally relaxed and his body accepted it with gratitude.  
-  
Kotetsu opened his eyes. He looked at the ceiling blankly. From outside the sun shone through the window. He did not understand. No sensible thoughts formed in his head, only a swallowing mist. He even was not disturbed by the figure that pushed into his field of vision.  
He noticed something on his face and raised his arm to remove it.  
Some noise.  
His arm stopped moving.  
The fog grew thicker and seemed to lock him up again in the dark.  
-  
Tsunade signed a last form and sighed contentedly. She had worked all night on these documents and mission reports in her office. Why did a Hokage have to do so much writing? She looked at the little clock on her desk. It was no longer worthwhile to go to sleep; the sun would soon rise and again illuminate new orders and problems.

// I think I take a look at Genma and Kotetsu.// considered Tsunade. She turned off the desk lamp and left the office. When she had arrived outside, she breathed in the fresh morning air, glancing at the distant horizon which was already bright and announced the new day, she headed down the main road. She did not have to go far to the hospital.

Inside, she only met the nurse who greeted her kindly. When Tsunade finally opened the door of Kotetsu's room, she immediately noticed the sleeping Izumo. Slightly leaning forward, he fell asleep on the chair in front of the hospital bed. Silently, she went to the other side of the bed and looked at her patient.

Kotetsu's breathing went quietly and regularly. His skin was still a bit pale, but already much better. Suddenly he moved and his eyes twitched, as if he felt he was being watched.

// Oh, he wakes up!? A little early," Thought Tsunade. She bent over him. Kotetsu eyes opened. He seemed a bit confused and only looked at the ceiling and finally at Tsunade. "Kotetsu, do you hear me?" The unnaturally big pupils did not look at her. But his hand wandered to his face and the oxygen mask. Tsunade held gently but firmly his arm down.

"You still need that, while you're still here." Kotetsu did not seem to have heard her, and just closed his eyes again and fell asleep. Tsunade put his arm back on the bedclothes. // Anesthesia still works. A few hours still // Gently stroked his hair from his face, she probed on his forehead with a bit of chakra.  
// I think he's going to be physically healthy again. // With a quick look at Izumo, she took a blanket out of the closet and placed it over his shoulders. Then she quietly left the room.

\---

 

Someone raised his arm, gently stroked his hand, and touched the infusion access. Then the warm blanket was pulled from his upper body.

//What's the matter? // Kotetsu thought // It's cold and - //. Suddenly his top was pulled up and someone groped his stomach. // What…? Who's bothering me? - Kotetsu shrugged.  
Awakened by the investigation, he opened his eyes, but everything was blurred.

"He is awake."

"Finally!"

"How are you?"

With difficulty, he tried to control his eyesight again and squinted.  
The milky curtain broke loose, and he first saw the short hair and the sun-kissed face of Asuma, who grimaced at him. "Well, you sleepy-head !? You took your time! "

"Why ...?" He croaked, frightened by his own voice. "Well, Kotetsu" he turned his head and saw Tsunade, "you slept for two whole days."

Surprised, his eyes widened. "Apparently you have gone directly from anesthesia to sleep. Your body needed a break after all the hardships and the way it looks ... " Only then did Kotetsu notice that Tsunade's hand still lay on his chest, "... everything is on the mend." She smiled contentedly.

For a moment, he moved his legs and arms slightly, finding that he was a bit stiff and powerless, but it was all in the same place. But his left hand was warm. He looked surprised at his hand. It was held by another hand. He followed with his eyes to this arm, over its shoulder, to the head of...

"Izumo"

 

His face was full of joy, but his eyes radiated a longing he'd never seen before with his partner. When suddenly a weight pushed him into the mattress and enfold in his arms. Izumo's mouth was close to his ear, and he heard him choke, "I thought I'd lose you!" Kotetsu suddenly realized how close he had been to death. He did not know how to react, but then he felt Izumo tremble.

Izumo was crying. The tears ran down his cheeks with joy and relief. He was just so glad he could not stop.  
// Izumo is crying! For me// Kotetsu did not know anything better to say. He simply raised his arms, put them on Izumo's back and pressed him closer to him.  
Silently, he waited until Izumo had calmed down and rose from him again. With his arm Izumo wiped his wet and red face. Embarrassed, he murmured an "I´m sorry" to Tsunade.

"Hey! And what about me?" Came a voice from behind Izumo. He took a step to the side. At Kotetsu's neighbor bed, Genma sat, in the hospital outfit. He raised his hand to greet him.

"Genma. What are you doing here? "Kotetsu tried to get up. But his body did not want quite as he wanted and a piercing pain flashed through him. Izumo and Tsunade pushed their hands behind his back and helped him carefully. Immediately his body complained and everything started spin. Kotetsu groaned holding his head. After a few moments, when the stars stopped dancing before his eyes, he looked at Genma. "Why are you here? Are you all right?" 

"I´m alright. I owe my stay here to a small scratch."

"Huh?"

"It was poison on the leader's weapon," Asuma said. Tsunade walked around the bed. "It was not easy to make an antidote. You also had it in your body, Kotetsu." 

"That's why I felt so funny all the time."

"Probably. Perhaps a second dose will also be necessary, since you have not been quite up to par. “

"-WHAT?" Horrified and open-mouthed, Genma looked at Tsunade.

"What is the matter with him?" Kotetsu asked Izumo quietly. A smile stole at his lips as he replied, "Well ... the syringe had quite a size ... and also various side effects."

"Ha ha ... ha ...!" // Shit ... // Kotetsu's face betrayed everything. He let his head hang.  
Tsunade cleared her throat. "I'd like to examine Kotetsu now. Leave us alone for a moment," she said politely, but definitely.  
"Of course," Asuma said, taking Genma's arm. Izumo turned around again with a smile and then the door fell into the lock.

She pulled a small flashlight and sat on the edge of the bed to light his eyes. Then she took spatula and looked at his throat.

"How do you feel? Are you in pain?" She asked as she got up again to get her stethoscope from a pocket.

"It's actually ..." He noticed his legs for the first time. He could not move them properly and they hurt. "My legs ... feel strange ..."  
"I'll explain that to you. Now, breathe deeply! "  
Tsunade had pulled up his shirt and placed the cool end of the stethoscope on his skin. // I should watch for a fever and then ... //

Kotetsu breathed in. Tsunade's hand wandered over his back and then over his chest again. With a nod she pulled a fever thermometer from one of her pockets and pushed it into his mouth. Then she went to the end of the bed and pulled the blanket back. Surprised, Kotetsu looked at his bandaged legs. The left one was even plastered.

"Your left lower leg is broken and both ankles are sprained." She stroked her fingertips over the bandages and tested their firmness. She finally got up and picked up both legs under the heels. "Lean back."  
Kotetsu settled down on his elbows and looked at her somewhat unsure. She raised his legs, turned and pulled at them, tested her agility. Kotetsu grimaced slightly at the movements. There was more that less pain.

"You will not be able to walk for some time." She bend his right leg and dropped it a bit to the side and asked, "Does that hurt?"

Kotetsu had only slightly pinched his face because of the strange treatment and shook his head. She did the same thing with the left leg, but more cautiously because of the fracture. "We could not find any hip complications, but it may be that they still occur sometime, but for now you do not need to worry. " Closed Tsunade her investigation. She took back the thermometer and cast a critical look at it. "Okay, the fever has stopped rising."

She sat down again on the edge of the bed, close to her patient, and studied the patient's files again. Finally, she raised her head and looked at Kotetsu. He was not quite clear what would happen next and waited. But on the next question, his hairs in the nape of his neck turned up.

"How do you feel?"

A brief pause, in which Kotetsu looked at her blankly.

"I told you-"

"No." Tsunade shook her head vigorously. "How do you feel after these bandits have pulled you out of the cave, beaten, kicked, tortured, and simply let you lie in the rain to lure your team into a trap!"

He was silent and turned his head away. Tsunade watched his reaction attentively.

// So he suffered clearly from a psychological shock, just as the two Medinin, Genma, and Asuma had described his reaction when they found him ... but most likely his anxiety was triggered by certain stimuli that re-awakened the memory of the trauma ... I have to test it or I cannot be sure if he will actually suffer a trauma.//

"I do not know." He shrugged. "I mean, it was bad, but now I'm fine!" He looked at her again unsure. She nodded "Okay."

She rose and stood with his back to him. She seemed to think briefly, then she turned and pressed Kotetsu so suddenly back on the mattress that he gasped. Then she pressed her thumb in his sore lower legs. He groaned with pain and wriggled under his hand to escape somehow. She pushed once again, and he could not suppress an outcry.

"Ts -Tsuna-au! -Stop it!"

Then she let him go. Had she gone too far? She looked attentively in Kotetsu's pain-distorted face, even water in his eyes, trying to find some sort of fear or panic. Kotetsu gasped and tried to get control of the pain. A small tear rolled sideways into his mane.

When he had caught himself again, he glared at Tsunade, his teeth gritted. "What the hell?" Tsunade smiled.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, confusing him even more. "It was necessary to find out if you suffered serious mental damage."

Kotetsu was just stunned. So she found out a "mental" damage? Tsunade continued, "Well, I do not know if you remember, but when Asuma, Genma and the Medinins have found you and finally have investigated, you have completely panicked. Just the same when you were brought here. So I had to check if pain is still a trigger for a panic attack, but so far, everything is fine. "

Kotetsu was surprised, but he remembered how he lay in the rain. There was only cold, pain, darkness and the memory of his torture. So he thought about what she had said and was relieved. For if she had found something serious, he could not have been a ninja anymore. It was irresponsible to send a psychologically traumatized Shinobi into fight. In many ways.

"That's it for now. I'll come back and change the bandages later.”

“Thank you. Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade smiled contentedly.

The white door opened, and Izumo stuck his head through the gap. He looked at her questioningly:

"Are you finished?"

"Come in," Kotetsu said happily. Izumo joined the bed next to Tsunade and Genma and Asuma followed. Genma held his belly and a grimace. "Hm? What is it Genma?" Kotetsu looked up to his slightly greenish face.

"Oh!" Asuma laughed and pointed at him. "There was such a nice old lady who had seen that he was a patient here and was of the opinion that he was much too thin!"

"Yes, she had a homemade liverpaste that her nephew did not want. She forced Genma to eat everything!" Izumo had to laugh with Asuma. Kotetsu joined in.

"That old woman ... stupid cow ...!" grumbled Genma, making them laugh even more.

"Ouch! Stop, I cannot- ha haha" Kotetsu laughed and held his stomach. 

After a few moments, Kotetsu said: "Genma, Asuma, Izumo! I thank you!" They were surprised at first, but then they smiled at him.

Only Izumo asked, "Why do you thank me? I did not rescue you. "

"You were there. You've been here all along, and I want to thank you for that!" Izumo looked at him with emotion.  
Kotetsu was a little out of breath and small beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He was totally done. "You should rest, Kotetsu! You just got surgery behind you." Said Tsunade when she saw his tired face. He nodded and shut his eyes with a smile.  
Now he felt well. Everything was as it should be. His friends were with him and everyone was safe.  
Soon Genma would be completely healthy , and then he would be back to his old self.  
Then they could go back to mission and protect Konohagakure. Even better, he could go back to mission with Izumo.  
Kotetsu fell asleep with that miraculous thought.

The End


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

  
"Shouldn't they be coming back  soon?" Kotetsu looked impatiently around the corner of the house. "Well, the village elder says they come every week at the same time," said Kakashi //Like in the Wild West... // "So today."  
  
"Hey, there they are!" Genma alerted the two of them. Kakashi and Kotetsu got ready. "On three," Genma began to count as he watched the robbers approaching,"... Three!"  
  
Immediately they jumped out of their hiding place and attacked the vandals from different sides. A tangle of flying fists and Kunais quickly developed.  
  
Kotetsu and Kakashi finally stood back to back again and fixed their opponents, who were clearly outnumbered. They pushed each other and started the attack again. One of the robbers unexpectedly pulled out a four-edged shuriken and hurled it to Kakashi. It flew like a boomerang in an arc. Kakashi had enough time to evade it and frowned over this weak action. Too late, however, he noticed that it was heading for its actual destination.  
  
„KOTETSU!“  
  
Kotetsu turned around and saw the danger just in time. He could barely dodge, it only touched him slightly on the arm. But he had lost sight of his opponent, who was now suddenly standing right in front of him. Kotetsu could no longer react.  
  
The bandit knocked his legs away with his wooden stick. Kotetsu landed flat on his stomach.  
  
„…“  
  
                                           
  
"Oh oh," Kakashi sighed.  
  
"That's right, your buddy's dead!" grinned his opponent with the gigantic Shuriken.  
  
 "I don't think so," Kakashi replied dryly.  
  
  
At that moment, Kotetsu stood up with his head down. The guy who had brought him down only looked at him mockingly, but then the smile gave way from his face. Kotetsu growled threateningly and his opponent had no chance.  
  
Kakashi and Genma simply watched the slaughter and gave their colleague a free hand.  
"Well, he's sensitive about his legs." Kakashi explained to his opponent, who was only shocked and the only one left standing. Until Kotetsu shot past Kakashi and threw him against the next wall of the house.  
  
Heavy brething Kotetsu relaxed again and went over to his colleagues. He dusted his clothes off and looked up at the two of them.  
  
"So. Can we?"  
  
Kakashi and Genma just looked at each other. Then Genma said,"Well, I don't know if this thing with the legs is good or bad now."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Kotetsu was confused.  
  
"Well, quite simply: No more Shinobi needs to go on mission if you destroy all opponents with ease, when you only get a kick against the shinbone! We all lose our jobs!"  
  
Kakashi started laughing out loud. Genma fell in and put an arm around his shoulders. Kotetsu looked at him first, but then laughted too.  
  
So they headed back to Konoha.  
  
  



End file.
